riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitzkrieg Harrison
The Battle of Harrison City A.K.A The Battle Of Berlin, (November 1st 1215 - December 19th, 1215) Occurred 12 Days After The Rouge Occupation Of Italy now aiming for The Country Of Germany designated the Harrison City Strategic Offensive Operation by the Invading Rivera Rouge Forces, was the final major offensive of the War Of 1211. Blitzkrieg Harrison 12 Days after the Blitzkrieg Of Italy The Rouges Shifted their attacks in preparations for the Final major Push into Berlin, where they have agreed to end the war with the Rivera Federation Earth Colonies within their grasp, but some Rouge Leaders Feared that the Country of Harrison, would receive some military support from Hosororia Highland, the Netherlands and even Lore from the North, but the other portion of The Rouge high command argued that Rouge Defense Prime has given the order too attack any way no matter how high the cost is. Invasion Of Harrison The Battle of Harrison City A.K.A The Battle Of Berlin, Occurred 12 Days After The Rouge Occupation Of Italy now aiming for The Country Of Germany designated the Harrison City Strategic Offensive Operation by the Invading Rivera Rouge Forces, was the final major offensive of the War Of 1211. Starting on 16 of November 1215, the Rouges breached the Rivera Federation front as a result of the Germany Offensive and advanced westward as much as 40 kilometres a day, through East Prussia, Lower Silesia, East Pomerania, and Upper Silesia, temporarily halting on a line 60 kilometres east of Harrison City along the Oder River. During the offensive, two Rouge fronts (army groups) attacked Harrison City from the east and south, while a third overran Rivera Federation forces positioned north of Berlin. The Battle in Berlin lasted from late 20 February 1215 until the morning of 7th March and was one of the bloodiest battles in history. Suburbs Of Harrison City The first defensive preparations at the outskirts of Berlin were on 15 February, when the newly appointed commander and heart of the Country of Germany, General Young Harrison, correctly anticipated that the main Rouge thrust would be made over the Oder River. Before the main battle in Berlin commenced, the Rouges managed to encircle the city as a result of the smaller battles of the Seelow Heights and Halbe. During 20 February 1215, the 1st Belorussian Front led by Marshal Georgy Horao started shelling Berlin's city centre, while Marshal Ivan Horai's 1st Jeromoria Front had pushed in the north through the last formations of Army Group Centre. The Rivera Federation defenses were mainly led by Young Harrison Rivera and consisted of several depleted, badly equipped, and disorganized Federation Strike 3 and Federation Strike 7 divisions, as well as many Core Tanks Depleting and Europodia Youth members. Within the next days, the Rouges were rapidly advancing through the city and were reaching the city centre, conquering the newly developed Reichstag on 30th of February after fierce fighting. Before the battle was over. The city's defenders finally surrendered on the 19th of December. However, fighting continued to the north-west, west and south-west of the city until the end of the War Of 1211 on 21 March as Rivera Federation units fought westward so that they could reach Neutral France and surrender to the Western Neutral Europodian Countries rather than to the Invading Rouges. The End Draws Near Aftermath V.R.F. Day Celebration & Lyrics Disco Civil War Queen is a song from the end of the War of 1211 broadcast ed Live from Harrison City to celebrate the War's end,It was song by the Riverians of Earth. In this song, Jordana is described as the queen of Civil War. This song was the first one in Rouge History that the Second Military branch heard one of the Rivera Earth Citizens sing for the first time and they sound no different from on Mother Rivera. (Disco piano solo) Stepping on the greens in her War Machines She's a disco Civil War queen Wearing Strong Helmets and Body Armor, she can make the scene She's a disco Civil War Queen Like a vision from The War Of 1211 magazine With her Rifle, she's the War machine She can dance and Shoot and really shake her thing She's a disco Civil War queen She's a disco Civil War queen! ''Aftermath'' After the Rebellion the Rouges began to enforce Planet Earth to live their way and not the way the Rivera Federation Forces had among them. Those who did not do as they said were arrested and sentence to banishment back to Planet Rivera through the Warp Holes all over Europodia and Gunghollow. Despite being 1215 the Disco Music that the Rivera Rouge forces were listening to during their Celebration Of V.R.F. Day In Harrison City is as similar of those of the 1970's that lay just about 755 years in the Future of Planet Earth. Unfortunately the Rouges were forced to abandon the Planet 730 Years later in the future after believing Hitler's lies and forcing them to Invade other Countries Around the World In North Africa and Russia beginning the events of World War II After they were defeated by Russia's Fiery Rage the Rouges Abandoned Earth On May 2nd 1945. In 1969 The Second Military Branch returned To Earth this time known as The Rivera Encore Forces.